Sueño
by gabrielizz
Summary: De pronto sentí como una fuertes manos me sujetaban por la espalda y un calido aliento recorría mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer el perfume de quien me abrazaba... Lemon


_**Sueño**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. S. Meyer, la historia es de mi completa autoria.**_

_**Advertencia**_

_**Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, tiene alto contenido sexual y si eso les ofende no continúen leyendo. Historia sin mucho sentido, escrita solo por querer escribir.**_

_Habías tenido que viajar fuera de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo, me quedaría sola extrañándote mientras tu te encuentras en reuniones interminables._

_Sabia que no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo, esto era momentáneo hasta que por fin pudieras trasladar tu empresa a esta ciudad._

_Me parecía que todo los astros se hubieran confabulado hoy, para lograr que mi día fuera aun mas largo de lo normal. De por si ya te extraño; entiendo que tengas que estar fuera de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo, pero no puedo evitar extrañarte._

_La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el cristal de mi ventana, el día era gris y frío y yo solo quería estar acurrucada en la cama contigo._

_Cuando la hora de salida de mi trabajo, como secretaria en el colegio local, llegó no sentí la misma emoción que un día normal, sé que tu no estarás esperándome._

_Al llega a la casa no tengo ánimos ni para comer, programo la calefacción, me quito la ropa y me voy a la cama, desnuda… Hoy en verdad te extraño._

_De pronto estaba caminando sola por el parque que hay a la orilla de la playa, podía sentir la brisa, con olor a mar, en mi piel y cara; también escuchar como las olas rompían en las rocas a lo lejos; de pronto sentí como una fuertes manos me sujetaban por la espalda y un calido aliento recorría mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer el perfume de quien me abrazaba._

_- Creí que no vendrías- te dije sin voltearme._

_- No podría dejarte acá sola-me respondiste a la vez que me acercabas mas a tu cuerpo y buscabas mi boca para besarla. Algo que sabes que no te puedo negar.- ¿porque no nos vamos a otro lugar?- dijiste entre besos._

_Sin poder negarme tome la mano que me daba y fuimos a tu auto, no nos soltamos las manos mientras manejabas, por la húmeda carretera. Cuando llegamos a la casa apenas cerrábamos la puerta tras nosotros, cuando me besaste con mas fuerza apretando tu cuerpo contra el mío apoyándome en la puerta. Te abrace con mis piernas y roce mi cadera contra la tuya, tentándote, mostrándote que era lo que quería ahora. Sólo me respondiste devolviéndome el roce y mostrándome como tu polla comenzaba a tomar vida ahí entre sus piernas._

_Me llevaste en brazos hasta la cama, mientras yo me entretenía lamiendo y mordisqueando tu cuello y mandíbula._

_Me tiraste sobre ella y te acercaste felínamente sobre mi, para besar y lamer mis labios, te alejaste un poco para luego comenzar a quitar mis botas y desabotonar mi pantalón sacándolo con delicadeza dejando al descubierto mis piernas y mi ya húmeda braga._

_-Mmm… pero que sabrosa te vez así. _

_Te sonreí de lado coquetamente y te tome de una mano haciendo que te sentara sobre la cama, después me senté sobre tus piernas, de frente a ti y mientras hacia círculos con las caderas sobre ti fui quitando tu molesta camisa, dejando al descubierto tu sensual pecho, hiciste lo mismo conmigo, quitando mi blusa y después mi brazier dejando al descubierto lo erecto de mis pezones._

_Podía sentir tu apretada polla debajo del pantalón bajo mi coño, así que me salí de ahí y me arrodille frente a ti para poder liberar tu erección._

_Al verlo ahí, firme para mi lamí mis labios y me lo llevé a la boca, primero lamiendo, probando, degustando todo con mi curiosa lengua. Tus gemidos me demostraban lo mucho que te gustaba lo que yo hacia._

_Tus manos en mi cabello y el movimiento de tu cadera marcaban el cadente ritmo de tus estocadas en mi boca, cuando creí que podría saborearte completamente, me apartaste._

_-A hora me toca a mi- dijiste- quiero tu sabor en mi boca._

_Me acomodaste en la cama y tu boca se fue directo a esa zona entre mis muslos en donde tu lengua recorrió cada parte de el, lamiendo, succionando, follando todo a su paso. Mi respiración era un leve gemido y mis manos se aferraban desesperadamente a tu cabello, atrayéndote , como si fuera posible, aun mas a mi, hasta que me deje llevar por las olas del orgasmos. Lamiste todo de mi y después te acercaste a besarme, gustosa te recibí, saboreándome a mi misma en tus labios._

_Te acomodaste sobre mi y lentamente fuiste entrando, abriéndote camino entre mi calido centro. Tus embestidas llegaban una tras otra, sin descanso, marcándome, haciéndome tuya con cada una de ellas. Mi cuerpo era una fuente inagotable de calor, nuestras bocas se comían, se lamían, se mordían; te giraste dejándome sobre ti, para que te pudiera cabalgar, para que te montara, para que mis pechos saltaran cada vez que rebotaba sobre ti, sentía que toda yo explotaría, que me iba a correr de nuevo, pero te necesitaba a ti conmigo. Me apoye en tu pecho, con mis manos, para impulsarme y darle mas profundidad a las embestidas, lo que dio como resultado lograr que te corrieras dentro de mi, sentía como me llenabas mientras tus dedos se marcaban en mis caderas, y mis nalgas, y un ronco gemido salía desde tu garganta, junto al mío al correrme nuevamente. Agotada y satisfecha caí sobre tu pecho…_

_Abrí los ojos y la habitación estaba a oscuras, había sido un sueño, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que no estaba sola en ella, me gire y te vi. Estabas en el sillón de la esquina al lado de la ventana. No supe que hacer, sé que hablo en sueños y era obvio que en este lo había hecho, ya que al sentarme en la cama para poder verte note lo húmeda que estaba mi entrepierna._

_-¡Edward!…¿Hace cuanto llegaste?- te pregunte_

_-Lo suficiente para ver como te corrías dos veces pensando en mi, Bella._

_-¿Porque no me despertaste?_

_-No quería molestarte, además te veías tan sexy gimiendo y moviéndote desnuda sobre la cama- dijiste a la vez que te acercabas a la cama, dejándome ver, por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, que estabas completamente desnudo y excitado._

_No hice ningún movimiento, solo espere a que llegaras a mi lado._

_-Ahora ¿me vas a decir que soñaste, bebe?._

_-Para que, ya sabes de que iba mi sueño, tu lo viste._

_-Es verdad, pero ahora quiero que me lo muestres para que lo vivamos juntos- me dijiste a la vez que te acercaba mucho mas a mi y me besabas los labios- Además tiene que haber sido muy bueno, por como gemías- agregaste con una sonrisa presumida en los labios._

_No te respondí nada, solo me limite a demostrarte paso a paso todo lo que soñé… y la verdad es que la realidad supero a mi fantasía._

_**Hola, se que llevo tiempo alejada de acá, pero no las olvido, solo no encuentro la inspiración… y eso es frustrante. Espero les guste este fic que tenía guardado y no acabado… hasta hoy.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Gabrielizz **_


End file.
